Tree Hugging
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Kili's sense of adventure leads him up a tree. Fortunately, Fili is there to get him out of the new mess Kili created for himself. Young Kili and Fili.


**AN: This is a little one-shot about something I was thinking about the other day. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.**

"Kili! Where are we going?!" Fili shouts as he runs after his younger brother. Kili wanted to play all day and it wasn't until now that they were able to get out and do so. Dis had them doing chores all morning.

"To find the biggest tree!" Kili shouts as he continues to run through the tree grove, his eyes darting around him.

"Why are we finding the biggest tree?" Fili asks with a smirk. He's sure this isn't going to be a good idea; Kili hasn't had the best record with his ideas. Unless you count putting worms in Thorin's boots or sewing the bottoms of Bofur's pants. Fili smirks as he pictures his uncle and Bofur's faces.

"Because I'm going to climb it," Kili announces in awe as he stops. He cranes his neck up with wide eyes staring up. Fili turns his attention to Kili and sighs, a grimace on his face. _Definitely not a good idea_ , Fili thinks.

"Kili, I don't think this is a good idea," Fili says as he watches his brother study the branches above him. Kili stops and sends a scowl at his older brother.

"I'm _not_ a _Dwarfling_. I can climb it," Kili spits out in determination Fili smirks after Kili turns away because, in fact, Kili _was_ a Dwarfling. He was only 30 after all. Fili looks behind him towards their home, wondering how long it will take to get his uncle and bring him back. He hears a grunt and Fili jerks his head back around to see Kili pulling himself onto a branch.

"Kili!" Fili shouts at his brother as Kili's legs swing in the air. Kili ignores him and continues climbing up into the tree. Fili sighs and scowls. "If you get stuck, I'm not getting you down."

"You worry too much," Kili says off-handedly as he concentrates on finding his footing.

"Only about you," Fili grumbles under his breath. He looks up in the tree at his younger brothers ascent until Kili disappears from view. After waiting for what seems like ages and not hearing anything from his brother, Fili searches for Kili.

"Kili!" Fili calls up in the tree with a furrowed brow. Not receiving an answer, he calls again. "Kili!"

Sighing, Fili leaps up and grabs the lowest branch on the tree. Pulling his self up, Fili begins climbing up while keeping a look out for Kili. It isn't until Fili gets 3/4 up the tree does he reach his brother. Fili stops on the branch next to Kili and takes in his appearance.

"Kili?" Fili asks softly. Kili looks up from his lap and his wide eyes meet Fili's gentle gaze. Fili's heart speeds up slightly seeing the fear in his little brother's look. "Kee, what's wrong?"

"I can't get down," Kili says softly before looking quickly back at his lap. Fili purses his lips, wanting to say 'I told you so' but doesn't.

"All right. Come on," Fili says as he moves over to Kili's branch. Kili's eyes dart to him and widen slightly more.

"You said…" Kili begins but Fili cuts him off.

"Do you want me to get you down?" Fili asks with no real heat in his words. Kili closes his mouth and nods his head. Carefully he climbs onto Fili's back with arms and legs gripping around his older brother. Slowly and cautiously Fili moves down the tree until he reaches the bottom branch. Kili climbs off and Fili jumps down before turning around. He moves to help Kili but Kili leaps down himself, refusing to look at Fili.

"Don't worry Kee. Everyone gets scared at some time," Fili says with a smirk. "Even me."

Kili looks up and over at his brother. Fili's smirk breaks into a grin as his hands squeezes Kili's shoulder. A small smile appears on Kili's lips and he visibly relaxes.

"Come on. I'll race you home," Fili says with a twinkle in his eyes. Kili's smile grows and he bolts in the direction of said home with Fili on his heels.

 **AN: Please review and send some comments. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
